


Closer to you

by Keihua



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M, Wei Wei WuXian Lan WangJi WangXian XiCheng soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keihua/pseuds/Keihua
Summary: Wei WuXian necesitaba un lugar para quedarse después de ser echado de su hogar.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer trabajo en esta plataforma, espero que les guste!
> 
> Por favor lee la nota del final

Casi daban las siete cuando Lan Wangji se preparaba para irse a su casa y terminar con otro día laboral, trabajaba en el área de ventas en una empresa, y en realidad era lo único que ocupaba su tiempo. No salía mucho, prefería quedarse en casa solo. 

Además no tenía muchos amigos.

Habían un amigo que conocía desde que tiene memoria, y actualmente sigue teniendo contacto con él, pero debido a que fue transferido a otro país por trabajo, no podía verlo por ahora.

—Lan Wangji. Iremos a un bar, ¿vienes? —un compañero de trabajo que recientementese acababa de unirse se acerca a él.

—Lo siento, no puedo. —responde, como las otras veces que lo han invitado. Era una mentira y muchos de sus otros compañeros ya se habían dado por vencidos y era muy raro que lo invitaran sí ya sabían cuál era la respuesta. Pero ese chico era nuevo, por lo que no sabía. 

—¡No te preocupes! Seguro tu esposa te espera en casa. —palmea la espalda de Lan Wangji con confianza, cosa que lo incomodo un poco.

Ante lo dicho, las personas ahí lo miraron, a pesar de que Lan Wangji no se inmutó. Se da cuenta de que probablemente dijo algo indebido y le pregunta a alguien: —¿Eh? ¿Dije algo malo? 

Lan zhan no le tomó importancia y se salió del área de oficina sin despedirse de nadie. Al hombre le pareció extraño y miró sin comprender a sus nuevos compañeros. 

—La esposa de Lan Wangji murió hace tres años de una enfermedad. —explica alguien.

El hombre comprende todo y se siente mal por haber tocado un tema delicado con su nuevo compañero, se lamenta por ser tan bocazas. 

....

A mitad del camino hacia su casa, Lan Zhan sintió a su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo del pantalón, cuando lo sacó leyó el nombre de su Hermano, le extrañó un poco, pues ellos solían hablar por mensajes, hablaban por teléfono cuando era meramente necesario.

—¿Wangji? 

—¿Sí? 

—Lamento molestarte hermano, pero ¿Podrías hacer algo por mí?

—Seguro.

—Verás, ¿recuerdas a Wei Wuxian?— Lan Wangji no puede evitar recordar a su a antiguo "amigo" había pasado mucho tiempo sin verlo.

—Mnh. —afirmó. 

—Sé que no se llevaban del todo bien, pero Wanyin está algo desesperado porque su madre lo echó de su casa.

Lan Wangji frunció el ceño, el sabía que Yu Ziyuan era alguien que le tania poca paciencia a Wei Ying, pero a pesar de todo no la creía capaz de echarlo sin más. 

—¿Qué pasa con él ahora? —pregunto curioso, algo que solo su hermano hubiese podido percibir.

—Sabes que Wanyin y yo nos mudaremos a Beijing y nos iremos mañana, queríamos traerlo con nosotros, pero él se negó. Así que necesito que le dejes quedarse en tu casa, solo hasta que todo se calme o podamos convencerlo de que venga con nosotros. 

Lan Wangji frunció el ceño de solo imaginarse a Wei WuXian viviendo en su casa, probablemente sería un desastre. Pero no podía negarle nada a su adorado hermano mayor. No es como si Wei Ying se quedara a vivir para siempre en su casa.

—Está bien. 

—Gracias Wangji, le diré a Wanyin que se contacte con él. Te recompensaré cuando te visite. Y perdón por molestarte.—escuchó la risa de su hermano. 

—No es ninguna molestia.

Después colgó la llamada, Lan Wangji camino por la calle llena de gente, que al igual que él salían de trabajar y querían llegar a casa. Recordó que hace mucho tiempo que nadie estaba en casa además de él, su hermano o su tío, probablemente sería un poco extraño, pero solo sería por un tiempo.

Conoció a Wei WuXian cuando este tenía doce o algo así, era el chiquillo más escandaloso que había conocido en ese entonces, le recordaba a un cachorro juguetón. Lan Wangji pasó vergüenza cuando inconsciente le acarició la cabeza.

Wei WuXian seguramente estaba a punto de terminar la universidad. 

Recordó cuando Wei WuXian tenía quince y le dijo que estaba enamorado de él, en ese momento faltaba un mes para su boda, nunca le contestó nada, aun recuerda la mirada triste del adolescente en la primera fila de la ceremonia. 

En ese momento quería huir. Y cancelar el acuerdo que tenía. 

Dejando los recuerdos amargos,decidió que compraría algo para cenar en la tienda de conveniencia que estaba a dos cuadras de su casa. Ahora que Wei WuXian estarían quedándose en su casa, tal vez podría comprar comida que podría gustarle, era verdad que recordaba que Wei WuXian disfrutaban más de cosas poco saludables, Lan Wangji era un poco más cuidadoso con lo que él comían, no ingería tantas azúcares y grasas.

Pagó y salió de la tienda con la bolsa en mano, camino hacia su casa, recibió un mensaje de XiChen en donde le decía que Wei WuXian ya se encontraba fuera de su casa, texteó una respuesta rápida y guardó su teléfono. 

Cuando llegó a su casa, Wei WuXian esperaba afuera, estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo y traía una mochila con él. Lan Wangji llegó a él y menor levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, observó las marcas frescas de los golpes aún con sangre, Lan Wangji era más alto que Wei WuXian, así que este tuvo que inclinar un poco la cabeza.

—¡Lan Zhan, tanto tiempo! —saludo alegre.

—¿Qué te pasó en la cara? 

—Ah, solo unos tipos queriendo buscar pelea. No importa. —Wei WuXian quiso reír, pero le salió una mueca por el dolor.

—Entremos, hace frío. 

Lan Wangji abrió la cerradura de la puerta y entró, seguido de Wei WuXian. Apenas entraron y se pudo sentir calidez de adentro. 

—Limpiaré tu habitación, si tienes hambre, hay comida en la bolsa. —Lan Wangji dejó la bolsa en la mesa y luego entró a una habitación.

Wei WuXian frunció el entrecejo, Lan Wangji seguía siendo demasiado serio. Abrió la bolsa que había traído Lan Wangji y se dio cuenta que solo eran sopas instantáneas y golosinas. 

—Eh, ¿en serio Lan Zhan ya come esto? Mh, debería comer mejor. —río —. En realidad no luce como una persona que le guste comer esto.

Wei WuXian dejo la bolsa en donde mismo, decidió sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa a esperar a Lan Wangji. Estaba un poco avergonzado por esto de quedarse en casa de alguien que hace mucho no veía, era cierto que anteriormente ellos se llevaban bien —eso quería creer —, pero perdieron contacto después de que su esposa murió. 

No tenía otro lugar en donde quedarse luego de que Madame Yu lo echara. Wei WuXian había salido del clóset cuando tenia quince años y su familia había respetado eso. Pero después de que otras personas se enteraron cuando de eso, habían surgido un montón de chismes falsos recientemente. En este caso lo habían relacionado con Wen Chao, el hijo mejor de Wen RuoHan, quien se tenia sospecha que tenia tratos con la mafia. Madame Yu se enojó tanto que ni siquiera le dejó decir una palabra para decirle que nada de eso era verdad. Los Jiang habían tenido muchos problemas con los Wen, incluso estuvieron a punto de matar a su tío Fengmian.

Wei WuXian sabia que Madame Yu en ese momento no estaba en todo sus cabales por el enojo, pero aún así lo hirió con malos comentarios respecto a su sexualidad.

...

La casa de Lan Wangji era un poco vacía y muy solitaria como el dueño. Lan Wangji y su difunta esposa nunca tuvieron hijos, por lo que él quedó solo. Pero aun así, de alguna manera, Wei WuXian sintió calidez y tranquilidad desde que entro a la casa.

Minutos después, Lan Wangji volvió a aparecer, traía consigo una caja con primeros auxilios. 

—Te ayudaré a curarte. —anuncia Lan Wangji, preparando las cosas.

—¿Eh...?

Antes de que Wei WuXian protestara, Lan Wangji utiliza el algodón empapado de alcohol y limpia las heridas, le han roto el labio, el ojo derecho le quedó un poco morado, su pómulo derecho tiene un raspon y tiene uno que otro rasguño. 

—¡Ah, duele, duele! ¡Lan Zhan, no seas tan cruel!

Lan Wangji se sintió enojado, ¿por qué razón Wei WuXian se pelearía?

La razón era porque Wei WuXian le habia ido a reclamar a Wen Chao sobre los rumores de que ellos estaban juntos, claro que Wen Chao fue el que inició aquellos rumores por venganza, desde que Wei WuXian lo rechazó. 

El menor hizo gestos cuando el algodón tocaba sus heridas, se quejó en voz alta pero aguantó. Lan Wangji terminó y guardo las cosas en la caja de primeros auxilios.

—Gracias, Lan Zhan. —Wei Ying le sonrió.

—De nada. La habitación está limpia, puedes entrar y usar el baño. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en decirme, estaré en mi propia habitación. —Wei WuXian asintió.

Miró la hora en su teléfono y se dio cuenta que eran las nueve y río. Lan Wangji no había cambiado su horario de sueño. 

...

Eran casi las ocho de la mañana cuando Wei WuXian despertó sediento, solo tenía la intención de ir por un vaso de agua y seguir durmiendo, había dormido demasiado bien, la habitación que Lan Zhan le prestó era muy cómoda y grande. Cuando salió al pasillo, Lan Wangji también salía apenas, ya iba cambiado y su cabello lucía ya un poco mas largo que antes, había notado que le caía sobre la cara y tenía que estar acomodando de nuevo.

Lan Wangji era demasiado atractivo, debía admitir que siempre tuvo un crush con él, pero era heterosexual y cuando Wei WuXian estaba en su etapa de enamoramiento hacía él, Lan Wangji recientemente se había casado con su ya difunta esposa. Aun siendo un adolescente decepcionado y con el corazón roto por su primer amor, también estaba feliz de que él estuviera feliz con la persona que realmente quería. 

Se había confesado a Lan WangJi, pero este no dio respuesta, Wei WuXian sintió que Lan Wangji solía evitarlo un poco, dolido decidió alejarse de él.

Aquel matrimonio había sido arreglado y Lan Wangji siempre había obedecido todas las peticiones de su tío sin quejarse.

Cuando la esposa de Lan Wangji murió, nunca pensó en que tendría una oportunidad, su único pensamiento fue hacía como se sentiría Lan Wangji al perder a su compañera.

—Buen día. —saludo Lan Wangji 

—¡Buen día, Lan Zhan! ¿descansaste bien? 

—Lo hice, ¿y tú?

—Sí, muy bien de hecho. —Wei WuXian sonrió.

Lan Wangji asintió y después fue directo a la cocina a preparar café. 

—¿No comerás nada? —pregunta Wei WuXian, viendo que Lan Wangji se toma rápido el café. 

—Se hará tarde —Lan Wangji se acerca a la puerta listo para irse —. Toma lo que quieras para comer.

—Espera, ¿A qué hora llegarás? —Wei WuXian se apresuró a preguntar. 

—Siete treinta, tal vez. —responde y sale de casa.

Wei WuXian pensó que lo único que podría hacer para pagar de alguna manera su estancia en casa de Lan Wangji, sería hacer las tareas domésticas. ¿Barrer? ¿lavar platos? ¿lavar ropa? ¡Lo sabía! No había ningún problema, después de todo estaba de vacaciones y no haría nada productivo además de jugar videojuegos. 

La casa solo necesitaba una sacudida, ya que Lan Wangji no está mucho tiempo, muchos lugares han acumulado un poco de polvo.

Luego de tomar su almuerzo, Wei WuXian puso manos a la obra.

Le tomó la mitad del día lavar toda la ropa acumulada que Lan Wangji tenía, mientras la ropa se secaba, Wei WuXian comenzó a limpiar los muebles con polvo y fotografías sobre estos, cuando llegó a una foto de su esposa y una pequeña flor sobre un recipiente, la tomó, la mujer era muy hermosa, había hablado un par de veces con ella y eso evitó que la odiara al quitarle a su primer amor, por más tonto que sonara, pero ¡Hey! Tenía quince años años.

Ella era una mujer muy sencilla y encantadora, Wei WuXian nunca supo con exactitud cómo fue que murió.

Lan XiChen solo le había dicho que los médicos habían arruinado su vida dándole el medicamento equivocado que no era para la enfermedad que le estaban tratando, nunca le dijo qué era, pero eso terminó matándola meses después.

Ella sonreía en la foto y en la mano traía una flor como la que estaba en el recipiente, la dejó en su lugar y luego tomó otra donde estaban Lan XiChen y Lan Wangji cuando ellos tenían trece y diez, ambos eran muy parecidos. Estaban abrazados y XiChen sonreír mientras que Wangji mantenía la su cara seria.

Cuando la esposa de Lan Wangji murió, tres meses después llamaron a XiChen del trabajo, tenía que viajar por negocios, él no quería irse porque no podía dejar solo a su hermano, pero Wangji lo convenció al final para que se fuera, sabiendo lo mucho que significaba para su hermano el puesto que tenía. 

Terminó de limpiar y acomodar todo, después comenzó a preparar la cena, aun faltaban dos horas para que Lan Wangji llegara, tenía bastante tiempo, así que no se apresuró. No era muy bueno con la cocina, pero realmente quiso hacer algo más por Lan Wangji. 

Mientras la comida se cocinaba, se apresuró a recoger la ropa que tendió fuera, no se había dado cuenta lo descuidado que estaba el jardín, había plantas secas por doquier y parecía que no se limpiaba hace años, Lan WangJi de verdad se había hecho descuidado. No lo culpaba, tal vez no tenía tiempo por su trabajo. 

Tal vez podría intentar arreglarlo.

Wei WuXian lleva la ropa seca adentro y la deja en la habitación de lavado, corre apresurado a ver la comida, pero aún le falta un poco al arroz, aunque no se miraba realmente bueno. 

El arroz está listo quince minutos después, Wei WuXian espera a que Lan Wangji llegara y como había dicho esa mañana, a las siete y treinta entra por la puerta. Luce cansado, se quita los zapatos y el abrigo, y suelta un suspiro. 

—¡Bienvenido, Lan Zhan! —Wei WuXian lo recibe con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Lan Wangji se da cuenta que la casa ha sido limpiada y huele la comida, mira a Wei WuXian y asiente en forma de agradecimiento.

El menor está feliz.

—¿Tú hiciste todo? —pregunta Lan Wangji.

—Sí, de alguna forma debo agradecerte por dejarme quedar aquí. 

—No debiste.

—Sí debo, si me quedaré aquí por unos días. Por cierto, lave tu ropa, espero que no te moleste. —dice Wei WuXian. Lan Wangji parece sorprendido.

—Gracias.

(...)

—Pero Jiang Cheng, no quiero irme con ustedes, no quiero incomodarlos. —Wei Ying escuchó la burlona voz de su hermano al otro lado de la línea telefónica. 

—¿De cuándo acá a ti te importa eso, ah? 

—¿En verdad quieres que te recuerde que los encontré a ti y a tu esposo teniendo su momento en plena cocina, una vez que fui a verte? —Wei Ying lo dijo con toda la intención de avergonzar a su hermano.

—Tal vez no habrías visto nada si supieras tocar antes, idiota! —Jiang Cheng le gritó molesto y avergonzado. —. Así que, no le causes molestias a Lan Wangji, te lo digo en serio Wei WuXian. Espero que no le estés haciendo molestar cada que puedas o yo mismo te golpearé por él. 

—No, no. Sé que no es momento para eso, él me aceptó en su hogar, no le he hecho nada, lo juro. 

—Más te vale. Te llamaré mañana, XiChen y yo iremos a cenar. -explicó. 

—¡Esta bien, pásenla bien! -escucho la afirmación de Jiang Cheng y colgó.–Ese A-Cheng, solo me llama para regañarme.

Además de eso, lo había llamado para tratar de convencerlo de que viviera con él y Xichen. Wei Ying no quería, eran una pareja de casados y de verdad no quería incomodarlos, ellos debían tener su propio espacio. Y tampoco quería volver a traumarse.

Wei Yingcienta comenzó a limpiar las habitaciones, ya no era necesario limpiar toda la casa, después de limpiarla ayer, aún seguía igual. Increíblemente, su habitación estaba echa un desastre de ropa que había sacado de su mochila, volvió a meterla toda donde mismo y la habitación quedó limpia nuevamente. 

Cuando entro a la habitación de Lan Wangji, se sorprendió de ver lo impecable que estaba, incluso la cama no tenía ninguna arruga. Como el chismoso que era, comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación, era completamente blanca con algunos tonos grises. Pero eso no fue lo que más le sorprendió a Wei Ying, si no la fotografía que estaba en el buró de Lan Wangji.

Una foto de ellos dos. Sí, una foto de él y Lan WangJi. 

Wei WuXian se acercó y la tomó. Recordó ese día, fue en su cumpleaños número quince, un poco antes de que Lan Wangji se comprometiera y se casara. Wei WuXian traía un gorro de fiesta y estaba sonriendo miestras abrazaba a Lan Wangji, y este mantenía su cara imperturbable, más no parecía molesto.

—Lan Zhan, quien supiera que guardas una foto de ambos, y yo creía que te caía mal en ese entonces. -Wei WuXian rió, pero se sentía emocionado.

Wei Ying dejó la fotografía donde estaba y siguió echándole un ojo a la habitación. En realidad no había mucho, ni siquiera había cuadros colgados. 

Wei WuXian se acostó en la cama de Lan Wangji, era muy cómoda, y olía al hombre. Suspiró, como deseaba dormir en esa cama junto a su Lan Zhan, la vida era tan injusta. Él realmente nunca podría superar a Lan Wangji, probablemente no podría amar tanto a alguien como a él y Wei WuXian tampoco se imaginaba amando a otra persona que no fuera Lan Wangji. 

Él solo quería gritar que amaba a aquel hombre, ojalá pudiera.

Tal vez debería aceptar irse con Jiang Cheng y su cuñado y seguir su vida. Lan Wangji nunca aceptaría sus sentimientos y por eso no perdía nada con decirle nuevamente que lo amaba. 

Debería pensarlo detenidamente.


	2. Capítulo 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odio que se me cambien los guiones largos a chicos, lo siento por eso

Casi una semana desde que Wei WuXian estaba en casa de Lan Wangji ha podido sacarle más de una oración a costo de hacerlo enfadar, pero siempre tratando de que hable más, Wei Ying no se cansaba y Lan WangJi ya se había acostumbrado a la deslumbrante presencia de Wei WuXian.

Jiang Cheng le había depositado dinero a su cuenta de banco, no explicó el porqué, tan sólo le envió un mensaje que decia; "Te enviaré dinero, no lo gastes en estupideces."

Al final siempre supo que su hermano no era tan malo como quería aparentar siempre y ha estado preocupado por él. 

Wei WuXian envió un mensaje agradecido y tratando de avergonzarlo, recibiendo otro mensaje de Jiang Cheng donde le decía que no le volvería a enviar dinero. Rió a te la imagen mental de Jiang Cheng avergonzado.

Cuando fue a retirar el dinero, lo primero que hizo fue a comprar comida para Lan WangJi y él. No tenía muchas ganas de cocinar esta vez, por lo que prefirió comprar algo de comida japonesa, sabiendo que a su compañero le encantaba secretamente. 

Esos eran pequeños detalles que nunca se le escalaron, en ese entonces Wei WuXian recurrió a preguntarle a Lan XiChen sobre los gustos y disgustos de su hermano menor, a cambio, Wei WuXian le diría los de Jiang Cheng.

Y había resultado bastante bien, XiChen había logrado conquistar al amargado de su hermano y se casaron, actualmente viviendo muy felizmente. Entonces cayó en cuenta que no había funcionado para él.

Lan WangJi no se había casado con él. 

Pero tenía la oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo, tenía la oportunidad de quedarse con la única persona que había amado siempre.

Está seguro de algo y ha tomado una decisión.

Está seguro de que después de cinco años, su amor por Lan WangJi no ha hecho más que crecer, ha decidido que intentara lo necesario para poder entrar a su corazón. Lan WangJi tiene una coraza muy fuerte, Wei WuXian sabe que no será fácil, pero también sabe que si no lo intenta, se arrepentirá toda su vida.

También Jiang Cheng le ha vuelto a proponer que se vaya con el a Beijing y su tío Fengmian le ha llamado pidiéndole disculpas de parte de su esposa, pidiéndole que volviera a casa.

Pero si tiene una oportunidad con Lan Wangji, se quedará, si él no acepta sus sentimientos, se irá y renunciará a él. 

Ese mismo día mientras iba al supermercado por algunas cosas que le hacían falta para el almuerzo de Lan Wangji, una chica le dio un volante, en el estaba la invitación para asistir a un festival de año nuevo que sería el fin de semana en el centro de la ciudad. 

Wei WuXian pensó en decirle a su hermana Yanli, pero probableme estaría trabajando hasta tarde ese día, en aquel papel había imágenes llamativas de los festivales anteriores, a los que por supuesto tampoco pudo asistir. 

Cuando llego a casa, Lan Wangji estaba sentado en el comedor revisando unos papeles, dejó la bolsa sobre el comedor y comenzó a sacar todo, intentando no estorbarle.

-¿Qué es? -pregunta Lan Wangji, mientras sacaba la comida japonesa que Wei WuXian había comprado.

Wei Ying quien está revisando que no le faltó nada, pensó que se refería a lo que trajo.

-Para el almuerzo. 

-No, esto-Wei WuXian pone atención a lo que se refiere, Lan WangJi está viendo el volante del festival. 

-Ah, habrá un festival el fin de semana. Pero no tengo con quién ir. Pensaba decirle a mi hermana, pero estará ocupada. -Wei WuXian se encoge de hombros. 

Wei WuXian no recibe respuesta hasta un momento después. 

-¿Tienes ganas de ir?

-¡Sí! Pero nunca he podido ir.-dice triste el menor. 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que después de unos momentos Lan WangJi habló:  
-¿Quieres ir... conmigo? -suena un poco avergonzado, mientras mira a otro lado. 

Wei WuXian piensa que es demasiado tierno para su corazón. 

-¡SÍ! -trató de no saltar de felicidad. 

***

-Hay una tienda más económica que la que esta por aquí. ¡Mira! La leche esta a mitad de precio y es una marca muy buena. -dice entusiasmado Wei WuXian, viendo los anuncios de la televisión, ambos se encuentran sentados en el sofá en la mañana. 

-Aún no hemos vaciado la alacena, después vamos a esa tienda. 

Lan Wangji acaricia la cabeza de Wei Ying, mientras éste esta asombrado de que Lan Wangji este teniendo ese tipo de contacto con él. Si mal no recordaba, una vez lo abrazo en el pasado y Lan WangJi se molesto con él y no le habló por días. 

-El festival será sábado y domingo, ¿Qué día iremos? -pregunta Wei WuXian. 

-Sábado. -Lan WangJi dice simplemente, mientras lee el periódico. 

-Pero eso es mañana.

-Sí.

-Lan Zhan, ¡no he comprado mi outfit! 

-Podemos ir mañana temprano. Me iré ahora. -Lan Wangji deja el se levanta para tomar su abrigo. 

-El pronóstico de hoy decía que haría mucho frío esta noche, ¡cúbrete bien, Lan Zhan!-Wei Ying lo acompaña a la puerta, mientras le pasa una bufanda azul celeste. 

Lan WangJi lo mira y asiente.

-De acuerdo, te veo en la noche. -él toma la bufanda que Wei le dio y se la pone, para luego salir.

Wei Ying da un suspiro, de nuevo solo. Hace las tareas del hogar como todos los días, a pesar de que Lan Wangji le ha dicho que no es necesario hacerlo en toda la semana. 

Está emocionado por que saldrá con Lan Wangji al festival, en su mente enamorada es una cita con Lan WangJi pero él no lo sabe. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Lan Wangji quisiera ir con él, ni siquiera había planeado o pensado en invitarlo él mismo, ¿qué haya tomado la iniciativa es un avance?

Wei WuXian ya podía escuchar las campanas de la iglesia de su boda con Lan Wangji. 

El ruido de algo quebrandose lo sacó de su fantasía, buscó lo que era y se le agitó el corazón. Mientras limpiaba nuevamente los muebles, no se dio cuenta que la fotografía de la difunta esposa de Lan WangJi estaba cerca, la había tirado accidentalmente. 

El marco estaba roto de una esquina y el vidrio estaba completamente quebrado, ¿por qué siempre tiene que ser tan distraído?, ¿Lan WangJi se enojará?

Levantó la foto únicamente, y tiró el marco y los pedazos de vidrio, le explicaría a Lan WangJi en cuanto llegara.

Como todos los días, vio el jardín seco y triste, ayer había encontrado cosas de jardinería en el sótano, Lan Wangji no es el tipo de persona que hace jardinería, todo parece indicar que a la que le gustaba era a su difunta esposa, también porque encontró un mandil con bordados de flores, como el que llevaba en la fotografía.

Luego de hacer algunas cosas y planchar y doblar la ropa de Lan WangJi, Wei WuXian notó que comenzaba a hacerse tarde y pronto Lan Wangji llegaría, aún si siquiera había comenzado a hacer la cena. No entendía porque a Lan WangJi le gustaba su comida y a su familia no, que personas sin buen gusto, bah.

Entonces la terminó y ya eran las siete y media, Wei WuXian no se preocupó de que Lan Wangji se hubiera retrasado un poco, pero pasó una hora y él no llegó. Comenzó a preocuparse un poco, Lan Wangji nunca le dijo que llegaría tarde. 

Comenzó a llover y él ni siquiera llevó paraguas consigo.

Wei WuXian solo esperaba el final del día para ver a Lan WangJi, pero esta vez no había llegado.

***

Lan Wangji no tuvo más opcion de aceptar salir a tomar con sus compañeros de trabajo, todo por que su jefe se lo pidió para celebrar su cumpleaños, él no era muy tolerante al alcohol, y tenía planeado no tomar, pero bebió lo que pensó que era agua y sólo bastó que tomara un sorbo para que comenzara a marearse.

Eran las diez cuando sus compañeros decidieron dejarlo en su casa, Lan Wangji parecía un poco ido de sí mismo, por lo que eso asustó a sus acompañantes. Lan Wangji solo sentía que casi lo arrastraban y lo metían a un auto, estaba seguro de que alguien le pregunto si estaba bien y él inconsciente dijo que sí.

El mismo hombre que lo había invitado la semana anterior, fue quien lo dejó frente a su puerta.

-Oye, ¿hay alguien en tu casa? -pregunta.

-Wei Ying...

-¿Wei Ying? bien, espero que no se espante cuando te vea, parece que estas teniendo un viaje astral. -el hombre toco la puerta un par de veces hasta que escucho unos pasos.

Wei Ying abrió la puerta y sus ojos pasaron del hombre a Lan Wangji quien se sostenía de aquel sujeto. No parecía estar muy bien, pero no sabía porqué Lan Wangji le estaba dando una sonrisa siniestra que en realidad era de alivio al verlo.

-¡Lan Zhan! ¿Qué... le pasó? 

-Parece que no es muy tolerante al alcohol y solo tomo un trago, este es el resultado. -el hombre ayudo a parar correctamente a Lan Wangji y este entro a su casa sin decir nada, tomando a Wei WuXian de la mano. 

-Gracias por traerlo. -Wei Ying agradeció apenas, después Lan Wangji cerró la puerta antes de que la otra persona respondiera algo.

Wei Ying miró confundido a Lan WangJi, no era una actitud de él, pero estaba ebrio, así que...

-¿Qué pasa? Estaba preocupado, no avisaste, regresas ebrio y húmedo de la lluvia -Wei WuXian le quita el saco a Lan WangJi y éste solo se deja hacer -. Vamos, métete a bañar o te enfermarás. Espero que se te pase la embriaguez también. 

-Wei Ying...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? -Lan Wangji niega. - ¿Quieres que te ayude a bañarte? 

Lan WangJi asintió. 

-Oh, eso era broma. -dijo, luego miró que la sonrisa de Lan WangJi decayó.

Wei WuXian metó a Lan WangJi al cuarto del baño antes de que este dijera algo, cierra la puerta y solo escucha los pasos torpes de Lan WangJi dentro.

Luego fue a la cocina a calentar la cena y preparar té. Poco después, un Lan Wangji un poco más consciente apareció y se sentó en el comedor, Wei WuXian arrimó el té caliente y la comida, terminó todo sin decir nada.

-No secaste tu cabello, eh, ¿también quieres que te ayude? -Wei WuXian río, pero Lan Wangji asintió y le tendió la toalla -. Oh, de acuerdo. 

Wei WuXian comenzó a frotar la toalla en el cabello de Lan Wangji. Gustoso con esa acción, comenzó a darle sueño. 

-Vamos a dormir. - dice de repente Lan Wangji. 

Wei WuXian se percato de que ya había pasado unas horas desde que pasó el horario de sueño de Lan WangJi, entendía porque tenía sueño. 

-Está bien, ve tú, voy a recoger la cocina. 

-No, vamos a dormir. -parecía que a Lan Wangji aún no se le bajaba por completo la embriaguez y actuaban muy raro.

-Esta bien, iré a mi habitación.

-No, juntos. -suelta Lan Wangji. 

Wei Ying casi se cae, ¿Lan WangJi le esta pidiendo aquello? Era muy raro estando ebrio.

-¿De acuerdo? -atinó a decir no muy seguro. 

Lan Wangji lo volvió a tomar de la mano y lo llevó hasta su habitación. Wei WuXian un poco nervioso, acomodó los cobertores y Lan Wangji se metió dentro, mirándolo fijamente para que entrara con él.

>Está bien, ¡sólo es dormir Wei Wuxian!<

Entró a la cama y se cubrió hasta la boca con el cobertor, tratando de ignorar la mirada de Lan Wangji, pero era muy penetrante. 

-¿Por qué me miras así? -pregunta Wei WuXian con la cara roja.

Wei WuXian estaba muy avergonzado, ¿por qué ahora se sentía tan tímido?

Lan WangJino dijo nada, luego aparta la mirada.

-Lan Zhan, ¿puedes responder una pregunta? -Wei WuXian había descubierto que en ese momento, Lan WangJi estaba realmente borracho y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. 

¿Verdad?

-Mmh.

Wei WuXian se aclaró la garganta y se atrevió a preguntar: -En aquel entonces, si sabías que estaba enamorado de ti, ¿por qué nunca te alejarte de mí? Quiero decir, ¿no era desagradable para ti?

-No eres desagradable para mí, nunca lo serás. -contesta Lan WangJi, mirando fijamente hacia el techo.

-¿No era desagradable?, ¿entonces también te gustaba? -Wei WuXian quiso bromear, pero la respuesta del mayor lo dejó boquiabierto. 

-Sí.

Wei WuXian no sabía que decir o como reaccionar.

-Lan Zhan, tú realmente... -no pudo terminar de hablar porque notó que el mayor se había quedado dormido. 

Ahí estaba Lan WangJi, durmiendo como un bebé, sin saber que había hecho de la mente de Wei WuXian un caos, estaba rígido en su lugar.

>¿Debería irme? cuando se despierte y me vea aquí, estaré más avergonzado y probablemente él se moleste. <

Wei WuXian se levanta, y mira a Lan Wangji, parece tan tranquilo que Wei WuXian no puede evitar tocar su rostro, sus manos pican por tocarle los labios, pero sus propios labios hormiguean y se siente ansioso por unirlos a los del mayor. 

Escucha a su mente gritar que no lo haga, pero su corazón esta tan agitado cuando se acerca a los labios de Lan Wangji. Roza ambos labios, pero se separa antes de besarlo, Wei WuXian se alarma cuando siente la mano de Lan Wangji en su mejilla.

Lan Wangji está medio dormido y lo mira con los ojos adormilados, Wei WuXian se separa de él rápidamente, pero Lan Wangji lo jala y choca torpemente ambas bocas. Dolió, fue tan brusco que hasta los dientes chocaron entre sí. 

Wei WuXian esta conmocionado, se separa y cuando apenas va a decirle algo a Wangji, éste ya se había quedado dormido de nuevo. Wei WuXian decidió dormir al lado de Lan Wangji, si él recordaba algo, lo enfrentaría.

**Author's Note:**

> PERDON POR PONERLE UNA ESPOSA A LAN WANGJI, LES JURO QUE TIENE EXPLICACIÓN. Y probablemente les gustará el resultado, no abandonen la historia solo porque Lan Zhan tenía esposa.🙏
> 
> Yo ando por todos lados y sé que a muchas no les agrada el LZ hetero, pero pues aquí no es hetero, so...
> 
> Espero que les guste, la historia ya esta terminada y solo tiene 4 caps y 1 extra, pero los estoy revisando para que no haya errores.
> 
> All the love, K.


End file.
